


just one thing would make this night perfect.

by agent_in_training



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_in_training/pseuds/agent_in_training
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they're at coney island. Steve is having fun. Peggy just wants a ring. Steve just might give it to her. Peggy doesn't know how to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just one thing would make this night perfect.

Steve just rode the cyclone. and for once he didn't throw up. they're at coney island. Peggy looks bored. "hey, hey peg? want some cotton candy?" Howard asks. Peggy shakes her head. "no, thank you." she says staring at Steve. "how about funnel cake?" Bucky asks, coming over with four plates of funnel cake. "only if you eat it first." she says. "deal!" Bucky shouts, then stuffs his face. Howard follows her gaze to Steve. "he'll come around." he says with his mouth full. "Peggy, lets go to the ferriswheel!" Steve says. "Oooohhhh" Bucky and Howard chorus. "ah, Shut up." Peggy says, whacking Howard's head as she gets up and goes to Steve.  _just wait till we're at the top of the wheel, and pop the question._

they get to the line. 15 minute wait. Peggy shivers. "here." Steve takes off his jacket and gives it to her. Peggy takes it and she blushes.  _he is so sweet._ she thinks. "we're next. lets go." he says, pulling her out of her thoughts.  _almost at the top..._ he knells to the floor of the cart. "Peggy...will you marry me?" she stares at him for a moment. he looks up at her with hopeful eyes. "yes. of course." tears stream down her face. "Steve...I-I'm pregnant." he comes back up and holds her close. he kisses her, and nine months later, they will have two beautiful children. a boy and a girl. but now, they just have each other, a ring, and a small bump.

**Author's Note:**

> love me hate me comment.


End file.
